Extinction
by MickDunD
Summary: InGen has never let failure hold them back, so its no surprise when they want to open a new park in Asia. But MBI is not happy with another international company working in Teito, and is even less happy when the new CEO becomes an Ashikabi. Will dinosaurs rule the S-Plan? Or will they be left in the dust? Accepting flock submissions. Crossover with Jurassic World, Post Indominus.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY, HERE'S MY LATEST ATTEMPT AT A FANFICTION. A DEAR FRIEND OF MINE, WHO LIKED AGE OF ADVANCEMENT, SAID I SHOULD DO A SEKIREI FIC WHERE I PIT MBI AGAINST ANOTHER FICTIONAL CORPORATION AND WATCH THE FIREWORKS. NATRUALLY, I PICKED INGEN. THAT'S RIGHT, LAIDIES AND GERMS, ITS SEKIREI VERSUS JURASSIC PARK!**

 **THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR BLOOD, FOUL LANGUAGE, AND ADULT CONTENT THAT IS NOT LEMON-RELATED. I'M SORRY, BUT WRITING LEMONS IS EXHAUSTING AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR IT. SO ENJOY THE STORY.**

 **ALL HAIL THE SECRETARY!**

Chapter 1:

I like to think of myself as a patient man. I in no means took risks that were too great, even if the rewards would be great. All good things came to those who could afford to wait. Which is precisely how I ended up where I am today.

"Mr. Dodge, they'll be ready for you in five minutes," my assistant, Brian, told me.

"Alright," I said, closing my eyes as I calmly sipped my coffee. "Remind me who I have to appeal to."

"Chamber of Commerce, Japanese Self-Defense Force, and the Prime Minister," he said. "The Prime Minister's daughter visited the old park before the Incident. She was a fan. The chairman of the Chamber of Commerce held stock in Masrani Global for twelve years before the Incident."

"So we can win them over," I smirked.

"Exactly, the only one who should give us trouble is the military," he said.

"They won't be a problem," I said. "We just limit the number of carnivores and offer a few deals and they'll jump to be the first in the park on opening day."

"Is that why you brought Sarah with you?"

"Why else?" I chuckled. "Abe's daughter is here. She'll love seeing Sarah."

Brian chuckled and looked at his phone. "They're ready."

I threw back the last few dredges of my coffee and straightened my suit. "Showtime."

I walked out of the back room into a large conference room filled with the most powerful people in Japan. Shinzo Abe was there, along with his wife and daughter, along with the heads of the SDF and Chamber of Commerce. A few more companies had been invited as well, so they could have the chance to invest early when they saw the proposal.

"Your excellency," I smiled, bowing to Abe. "It is an honor to meet you."

I exchanged a few more pleasantries with the others, not deeming them important enough to remember their names. Finally, I stood at the end of the table opposite the Prime Minister and smiled at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I said. "As you know, five years ago, InGen was one of the top five most profitable companies in the world. Why? Because we did the impossible. We did the impossible by allowing the children of the world to view something spectacular."

I made the motion to bring Sarah in. Brian nodded and led the squeaking, three-year-old triceratops into the conference room. Right away, I saw Abe's daughter's eyes widen with amazement.

"We gave them dinosaurs," I said. "But regrettably, my predecessor believed that dinosaurs were not enough to hold public opinion."

I clicked a button on the projector, showing the face of the monster that had decorated newspapers for months after the Incident: red eyes, white skin, and a gaping maw filled with crooked teeth.

"Indominus Rex was a miserable failure that personally killed ten of Jurassic World's Asset Containment soldiers and resulted in the evacuation of Isla Nublar," I sighed, feigning sorrow for the dead. "My predecessor has already taken the blame for her creation and treatment, so I won't bore you with that now. But the truth is that InGen and Masrani Global have been losing profits ever since the Incident…which is why we are going to try again."

I clicked away from the Indominus to a globe, showing locations around the equator marked with red dots.

"Under my order, InGen has bought up land in several countries over the last two years since I became CEO," I said. "We own territories around the Philippines, Coral Sea, Galapagos, and Costa Rica. Recently, I put in a bid to lease the Osumi Islands from your government. Why? For the new park."

I reached into my pocket and withdrew a small peach I had brought for Sarah, the small dinosaur cooing excitedly as I fed her from the palm of my hand.

"I can assure you," I said, rubbing the triceratops on the edge of her frill, "there will be no extreme hybridization of dinosaurs on any of these new islands. We will not produce anything more extreme than what we have already done in the past."

"So you intend to just host herbivores?" asked Abe's wife.

"Not in the slightest," I laughed, watching as Sarah began playing with her daughter. "Recently, we've hatched a pair of tyrannosaurus eggs. They were meant to replace Rexy as the star of Jurassic Park, but we are confident that they will do well in their own enclosure."

I flicked the slide to another dinosaur, a medium sized carnivore with a blunt snout, large eyes, and a pair of sharp horns on the top of its head.

"We also plan to replace the Dilophosaurus as well," I said. "This species has only existed on Isla Sorna before now, but we have been able to breed them in captivity in the last ten years. _Carnotaurus Sastrei_ is larger than the Dilophosaurus, but they are very shy, hunt mainly at night, and have even displayed camouflage abilities. And like the Dilophosaurus, they hunt in small groups of three to five members."

I clicked forwards, showing three different dinosaurs, each of them bearing a long crocodilian snout.

"We had initially received some pushback on adding our Baryonyx and Suchomimus to Jurassic World from Dr. Alan Grant after he had an unfortunate encounter with a Spinosaurus on Isla Sorna," I said. "But the other two behaved wonderfully around guests at the old park and we are thinking of re-introducing them in our new global parks. Also, we have begun breeding a clutch of Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus eggs in our labs, to see if they will respond better to guests when raised properly."

I clicked to show a picture of one of the more infamous dinosaurs.

"There have been numerous complaints about InGen's breeding of Velociraptors in the past," I said. "And with the advice of our senior raptor handler, Mr. Owen Grady of the United States, we have decided to restrict the breeding and localize it to one park only. Two of our raptors survived the Indominus Rex on Isla Nublar and we are looking to rebuild the pack under Mr. Grady's supervision."

I clicked off the projector and tossed the remote on the table. "Gentlemen, what I have just shown you is the future," I smiled. "I'll be blunt…Jurassic World _will_ one day re-open on Isla Nublar, as soon as I clear things up with the Costa Rican government. In the meantime, we're looking to expand. Atlantis has Dubai and the Bahamas, and Disney even has its own park here in Tokyo! And haven't those parks always been good for the economy?"

I watched as a few people subtly nodded and mentally grinned.

"Here is my proposal," I said. "InGen already owns the majority of the land on the Osumi Islands…why not lease them to us for a Park? I will hand over a species index of all our animals to the SDF for review and allow your government to choose what species may be exhibited."

Abe stood up.

"This proposal is indeed compelling, Mr. Dodge," he said. "But we cannot overlook the possibility of another…incident."

"I had a feeling you would say that," I grinned. "But may I remind you that the last incident was not the result of a security system gone badly. No, it was the result of my predecessor's desire to turn dinosaurs into weapons and the decision of one Victor B. Hoskins to let four velociraptors out of containment."

"I do not see why this is a bad idea," the chairman of the Chamber of Commerce piped up in Japanese, probably not knowing I was fluent. "Dodge-san has offered us a blank slate, Abe-dono. We should capitalize on this investment. Our airlines will sell more tickets to the rest of Asia to come see these animals. Your daughter has done well with that…"

"Triceratops," I said politely. "And he does make a good point, Abe-dono. When Disneyland opened in Tokyo, revenue from tourism skyrocketed. That place is a joke now. Nobody will want to see Mickey Mouse when they can play with a baby triceratops…like your daughter is right now."

Abe looked over at his little girl, who was rubbing Sarah's frill while Brian handed her peaches to feed her.

"I brought Sarah as a gift, not a bribe or a promotional stunt," I said. "And I can already open a small park on the Osumi Islands right now if I wanted to…but right now I'm offering a chance for mutual partnership…which you have everything to gain from, by the way."

The rest of the meeting was boring. People argued in Japanese over what was a good asking price for the rest of the Osumi Islands. Finally, we settled on two billion dollars for the remaining eight kilometers of land on the islands. It was pricy, but then again Masrani Global picked up the tab for these locations. All we did was build the enclosures and make the dinosaurs.

"Well that went well," I chuckled to Brian as we walked towards the elevator.

"Undoubtedly," he smiled. "Do you think they'll realize we already started construction three years ago?"

"I doubt they'll care at this point," I shrugged. "We're scheduled to open the doors in eight months anyway. The sooner they see a return on their investment, the sooner they'll forgive things like that."

"True," Brian said, checking his phone. "Your next appointment is calling your office, by the way."

"Who is this again?" I asked.

"Takami Sahashi," he said. "She's head researcher at MBI. They're the largest independent medical research group in the world."

"I remember MBI, Brian," I sighed. "Especially that freak, Hiroto. Why am I having lunch with this woman again?"

"Something along the lines of a business proposal," he shrugged. "Her memo wasn't exactly descriptive, James."

"Can I blow this off?"

"I wouldn't," he said. "MBI has a good bit of sway here in Japan, probably since they own most of the hospitals. They could be trouble."

"Shit," I said, running my hand through my hair. "Get me a reservation at an American restaurant. McDonalds, Burger King, even Taco Bell if you have to. Just someplace where I have the upper hand."

"I'll have it done in a moment," he smiled.

 **OKAY, SO THIS IS CHAPTER 1. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR MAYBE TWO MONTHS NOW, THANKS TO COLLEGE PROFESSORS SUCKING UP MY FREE TIME WITH STUPID ASSIGNEMNTS. DO NOT EXPECT ME TO UPDATE THIS EVERY WEEK, I HAVE A LIFE OF MY OWN.**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, I WILL TAKE SUGGESTIONS FOR A FLOCK. JAMES DODGE ISN'T AN EASY CHARACTER TO CREATE PAIRINGS FOR LOL.**

 **MICKDUND-OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **WHAT IS GOING ON THE WORLD? MICKDUND BACK WITH ANOTHER ISNTALLMENT OF SEKIREI EXTINCTION. I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT SOME OF MY READERS LIKED THIS STORY AND THE OTHERS ARE HOLDING OFF ON PASSING JUDGEMENT UNTIL WE SEE SOME SEKIREI, YAY! BEFORE WE BEGIN, I HAVE A FEW ANNOUNCEMENTS TO MAKE:**

 **OKAY, I'VE RECEIVED SOME PMS SAYING YOU GUYS WANT LEMONS. I'LL THINK ABOUT IT, BUT I HAVE TO HEAR SOME GOOD SEKIREI SUBMISSIONS.**

 **REGARDING UPDATES, I WILL PROBABLY BE ABLE TO POST** ** _AT LEAST_** **TWO CHAPTERS A MONTH, SO I WILL FOCUS ALL MY ENERGY ON MAKING THEM LONG ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU INTERESTED.**

 **ALL HAIL THE SECRETARY!**

"Mr. Dodge," Dr. Sahashi said as she approached my table.

"Dr. Sahashi, it's nice to meet you," I said, flashing a perfect fake smile as I shook her hand.

We were in an Outback Steakhouse close to the docks. I needed to get back to the island in time to check in on the dinosaurs before feeding time and I had a conference call at eight. I really didn't want to be with this woman now.

"Thank you for meeting with me," she said, ordering a cocktail as I took a gin and tonic. "I understand you've just secured your contract with the government for the islands."

I smiled as the waiter brought over our drinks. "Yes, if everything goes according to plan, we should be open in a few months," I said. "Jurassic World Shinto Teito will be a great success."

She smiled, but her eyes didn't reflect her happiness. "Actually…," she said, taking a hard chug on her cocktail. "There is something my boss…Hiroto Minaka…wanted to ask of you and your company."

"Oh?"

"He wants," she was grinding her teeth. "He wants to know if you would be willing to…postpone opening of your park."

"Really?" I was furious on the inside. That freak of a CEO had the colossal balls to demand something of me?! And he sent his head researcher to do it instead of doing it to my face?! "And…how long…is Mr. Minaka wanting?"

"Five years," she sighed, throwing her drink down before signaling the bartender for another.

I nearly dropped my glass.

"Five years, eh?" I chuckled. "You can probably guess my answer to that."

"Minaka was," she ground her teeth even harder, "…very…adamant…that you agree with this plan."

"Dr. Sahashi, if I agreed to this, I might as well throw myself off a bridge as well," I said. "InGen would lose billions if we held back on the opening even a few weeks! We already have animals in enclosures on that island that need to be fed and taken care of."

"I understand that," she said. "Look, this isn't easy for me to be asking, hell I shouldn't be asking this of you…but Minaka is serious about delaying the opening of your park."

"Then tell him to get on my calendar and ask me do it himself," I said, standing up. "I am not going to jeopardize my company over the whims of a single man."

"I don't blame you," she chuckled bitterly, drinking half of her new cocktail in a single slug.

"If you don't mind me asking," I said. "Why does MBI need to prevent the opening of a theme park? I understand that we both engage in genetic research, but research on cancer and reviving extinct species are two different things."

"It's classified," she smiled apologetically.

"I see," I said, standing up. "Well, please tell Mr. Minaka that I will not postpone the opening of my park for his personal agenda…I do hope that you will try to swing by the park once we open…it'll be a day to remember."

I threw a few bills onto the table to cover the drinks and walked to the car.

"You want me to do some snooping?" Brian asked as I slid into the driver's seat.

"Please," I said. "Bribe whoever you can with whatever you can. I want to know what that man wants with my park."

"Done," he said, pulling out his phone and sending the information.

The flight back to the park was a short one, barely two hours aboard a private InGen helicopter. As we neared the island, I smiled at what I saw.

The island was basically divided into three different sections: public, open attractions, closed attractions, and restricted. Open attractions displayed the calm herbivores; Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Ankylosaurs, and a few Brachiosaurus, which turned their heads as we flew by. They were gentle creatures, all of them. I knew the stegosaurs in particular had a taste for peanut butter and the triceratops enjoyed breaking down sakura trees and eating their blossoms.

Closed attractions were primarily for the carnivores, basically the animals that required a barrier between them and guests. The tyrannosaurs, Sue and Stan, were still young enough to enjoy chasing their keepers and often play-fought. They were a tight-knit family, tight to the point that we had to give them their medical exams at the same time or they would go ballistic trying to find their sibling.

The Carnotaurus were also tight-knit, but they were much shyer than their neighbors. They stayed away from the fences and never strayed far from their nests. However, they did hunt whenever food was brought in, which would be good for the guests. We had an alpha male, named Red after a pair of strips along his flanks, and three females: Betty, Ellie, and Nancy.

We didn't have any velociraptors yet, Owen Grady had been adamant about raising the two hatchlings along with the survivors of his original pack. Those four would probably head to the Coral Sea if Isla Nublar took too long to reopen. They needed a larger paddock to run around in, and they wouldn't take too kindly to one similar to their old one after experiencing freedom. Once Grady worked out the dos and don'ts of raising velociraptors, we would add them to the park. Until then, we held off on constructing their paddock.

If Spinosaurs clutch proved viable, they would have to be sent to the Galapagos…or even maybe Hawaii. There was simply not enough space to keep another pair of super-predators along with Sue and Stan. We might be able to bring in a few Baryonyxs from Isla Nublar, provided we were able to construct a swamp for them. Other than that, the island was fully-stocked with dinosaurs for the moment.

The chopper touched down and we disembarked. My operations manager, Marcus Debellis, met us at the helipad with a jeep all set.

"Mr. Dodge, good to have you back," he smiled. "We were just about to feed the Carnotaurus."

"Excellent," I smiled. "How are Sue and Stan?"

"Perfect," he said with a smile. "Sue's grown another two feet and Stan is catching up to her quickly. They're big enough to take down a bull now."

I grinned and got into the jeep as Marcus drove us towards the Carnotaurus enclosure. It was closer to the center of the island, an area we had left pretty much untouched. The wood were amazingly dense, which allowed the pack to hide effortlessly with their camouflage. The viewing area was closest to the docks while the paddock extended another two miles out. They had their nests built right in the middle of their paddock, a gigantic wall of mud and fallen trees with crushed ferns in the middle. But they didn't mind coming out to the edge of their territory to be fed.

As soon as we reached the enclosure, I marveled at the feat the engineers had accomplished. The main road to the entrance to the viewing platform wasn't fully complete, but to be able to finished this structure and make it completely safe from four, two-ton carnivores in less than five months deserved raises for the workers.

"Have there been any problems with the pack?" I asked. "I remember you told me a few months about how Betty tried to challenge Red for dominance."

"We haven't had any more problems like that," he assured me. "Red's still holding a bit of a grudge, but the others haven't been aggressive lately."

We walked into the main viewing room, which was concealed inside a massive false log suspended ten feet above the ground, just out of the range of Red's head. On the ground below, the cow was grazing unaware of its change on the food chain.

"I see him," I chuckled, pointing to the far side of the clearing. "There's Red."

The Carnotaurus was almost perfectly camouflaged against the trees, his dappled gray hide holding a green-brown overtone. The only thing that gave him away was the red stripe across his flank. That bit didn't fully change colors, turning the color of autumn leaves rather than the deep green of the forest.

"Betty, Ellie, and Nancy are behind him," Marcus said.

A roar broke the air as Red charged from the jungle, head lowered like a battering ram. The cow barely had any time to move before he smashed into it, his horns caving in its ribcage and shattering its spine. Right away, Betty, Nancy, and Ellie melted from the jungle and joined Red as they began ripping the cow apart.

"The kids are going to love this," I grinned as we watched them feed.

Brian's phone suddenly chimed. He looked down for a moment as Nancy ripped off the cow's hind leg and began chewing on it, letting a few drops of blood splatter against the glass barrier.

"We got a lead on MBI," he announced.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Apparently, MBI's been buying up the Shinto Teito public stocks for the last two months," he said. "They own almost seventy percent of the city now…wait, there's something else."

I was a bit surprised that a pharmaceutical research company would be interested in owning a city. Granted their headquarters was in Shinto Teito, and the landing for the Park would also be built in the harbor, but owning the city was a bit extreme.

"It looks like MBI is also hosting some kind of game inside the city," he said, flipping through his phone. "Something called the S-Plan. Our source says it's classified…only the executives know about the specifics."

"…leave it be for now," I decided. "Contact corporate and the Masrani Global board. Tell them to have marketing kick off a massive ad campaign to draw public attention. Money is not an issue. I want MBI forgotten in three weeks, understand?"

"On it," he said.

I looked back at the Carnotaurus, who were still gorging themselves on the cow. Red looked up for a moment, his dark eyes fixing right on me. I knew he could see me, his eyesight was excellent and the glass allowed the animals to view the guests as well. His nostrils puffed and he let out a short barking roar before burying his face in the cow's flank.

Somehow, I couldn't shake the feeling he was trying to tell me something.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **WHAT IS UP THE WORLD? HERE IS CHAPTER 3 OF THE STORY. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!**

 **OKAY, BEFORE WE START, I JUST HAVE TO SAY I KNOW I SAID TWO UPDATES A MONTH, BUT LETS FACE IT: I FOUND SOME TIME. I'VE GOT A BIT OF A REPRIEVE FROM COLLEGE WORK AND I DECIDED TO SPEND SOME TIME WRITING FOR ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE. SO CLICK THAT BUTTON THAT SAYS POST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **ALSO, I MAY BE STARTING A FAIRY TAIL ARK: SURVIVAL EVOLVED CROSSOVER LIKE STORY, KIND OF HOW THIS STORY IS WORKING OUT WITH JURASSIC WORLD AND SEKIREI. IT'S SOMETHING THAT'S BEEN ON MY MIND FOR A WHILE AND I'M GETTING REALLY SICK OF JUST THINKING ABOUT IT. IF YOU WANT TO HEAR MORE ABOUT IT, SHOOT ME A PM OR A REVIEW.**

 **HUGE NOTICE:** **SOME OF YOU ARE WONDERING IF JAMES DODGE AND ALL HIS STAFF ARE ACTUALLY JURASSIC PARK CHARACTERS. THE ANSWER IS NO, THEY'RE ALL MY OC'S. OWEN GRADY WILL DEFINITELY GET SOME SCREEN TIME LATER AND MAYBE I'LL THROW IN CLAIRE DEARING IF I FEEL LIKE IT. HOPE THAT CLEARS EVERYTHING UP, SO NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **ALL HAIL THE SECRETARY!**

The next few months were no picnic. I didn't bother flying back to America, opting to work from my office on the island. According to my shrink, being around animals during stressful times was good for my mental health. Plus, it was easier to imagine me throwing the idiots from accounting to Sue and Stan when they called me about budget issues.

The ad campaign was going great. We didn't have enough time to produce full-length commercials for the parks, so instead we threw together internet ads and put the word out to all major news groups. I had to do a few speeches online, have our guys leak a few photos of the carnivores and the new attractions to some social media addicts, and in general spread the word that Jurassic World was opening attractions in the pacific.

At first there was some push-back by the families that had lost loved ones to the pterosaurs at the park, but all we had to say was that we did not plan to breed any more of those animals and that we planned to introduce new species into the different parks. The more dinosaurs we had, the more people would spend money to go to all the different attractions. Now, we dominated the Asian internet and televised news groups. Meanwhile, MBI's newest medical technologies were featured on page two of the papers and our stock had skyrocketed. We were finally making a comeback.

About a week after the conference, my phone rang. I knew it had to be important, since I was in the middle of checking the reports sent by Owen Grady from Isla Nublar and had instructed Brian to screen my calls.

"James Dodge," I said.

"Mr. Dodge, this is Howard Bell," came a gruff voice. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I think you need to hear about this."

Bell was my chief engineer. I'd hired him away from Disney to supervise the construction of the park. He was a tough old bastard, so if he thought the boss had to be told then something was wrong.

"Go ahead Mr. Bell," I said, straightening my tie as I kicked back in my chair.

"We've just gotten the last shipment of electrical cable for the visitor's center," he said. "It shipped out from Teito three days ago…but one of the crates is empty."

I blinked.

"And that's not all," he said. "There's blood inside."

"What do you mean by blood?" I asked.

"I mean there's bloody handprints all over the back corner of the unit where the cable was supposed to be stored," he said. "And there's a handprint on the latch, so whoever was inside that crate is running loose on the island."

"…I see," I mused. "Thank you for letting me know, Mr. Bell. I'll contact security right away."

"You'd better do it fast," he said. "There's a blood trail that's headed towards the east service road. That strip heads to the Tyrannosaurus paddock."

I pursed my lips at that news. Tyrannosaurus Rex has possibly _the_ best sense of smell out of all animals. A bleeding human wandering close to their territory might send them into hunting mode.

"Have control turn the fences on to full charge," I ordered. "And tell your people to lock down the area around the paddock. Only security personnel are to get through."

"Right away," he said before the line went dead.

I grabbed my office phone and dialed my chief of security.

"Commander Zhukov," was the reply.

"Commander, this is James Dodge," I said. "We have a Code Six breach heading towards Paddock Three. The intruder appears to be significantly injured. Contact Asset Containment and have them on standby in case the rexes react."

"Right away," he said, hanging up.

I tossed my phone on the desk and sighed. Today could not get much worse. Scratch that, the only way things could get much worse is if this intruder was able to enter the paddock. Then again, they would have to be able to jump a fifty-foot electric fence running a seven-hundred volt current.

My desk phone rang.

 _Fuck you, Murphy._

I picked up the receiver. "James Dodge."

"Mr. Dodge, this is Hiroto Minaka, the president of MBI!" came a childish voice. "We spoke once before, seven years ago at the genetic research symposium in Zurich."

How could I forget that man? He'd jumped up on the podium, stolen the microphone, and blathered on for ten minutes about how MBI was going to "usher in the age of the gods!" Whatever that meant. He was a prime example of why I disliked people.

"I remember you," I said. "Mr. Minaka, this is not a good time. I have a situation with one of my assets that I need to attend to."

"Ah yes, forgive me," he said. "I just wanted to let you know that a person suspected of stealing MBI company secrets may have stowed away on board a ship that left Teito port three days ago. I have checked with all other captains and they've said they haven't found anyone on board, leaving you as the last one."

An idea popped into my head and I let out a smirk. "Well, I haven't heard of any unauthorized landings on the island," I said. "But I will check with my security staff in case this person managed to slip by. I will let you know if I find anything."

"Wonderful!" he cackled. "The gods will certainly smile on you for this, Mr. Dodge! Farewell!"

I hung up and stood up, grabbing my jacket and cell phone. I had no intention of giving that man what he wanted. If I could get my hands on this person, then I might be able find out what the S-Plan was and what it would mean for the Park.

I walked out of the tower and took my personal jeep towards the Tyrannosaurus paddock. It was late afternoon, so Sue and Stan would probably be napping in a clearing, still full from lunch. Sue was very territorial, so the intruder might be able to send her into a fury, but we had packed emergency flares all around the paddock in case something like that went wrong. And we had the electric fence running just in case she did decide to go on the warpath.

I stopped outside the Tyrannosaurus Kingdom, which was basically a carbon copy of the one in Jurassic World. However, the actual paddock was a good kilometer wider than Rexy's old paddock on Isla Nublar. Having two rowdy dinosaurs meant extra space had to be allocated. My shoes lightly clacked against the stairs as I walked up towards the service entrance. I would be able to get a better lay of the land from there, plus it would allow me to walk around the paddock unrestricted.

I walked up onto the catwalk, just inside of the paddock. It was surprising how drastic the landscape differentiated between the sides of the electric fence. On one side there was carefully tended shrubs and grass, soft lights, and stone pathways. On the other, the ground was littered with crushed plants, strewn cow bones, and deep footprints. The trees were tall and blocked out the sun, making every shifting shadow seem like a living creature. It was beautiful in an untamable sort of way.

It was wild.

I walked towards service road number three, checking the ground for any sign of blood or human footprints. I walked for maybe three minutes with no sign before I saw it.

A scrap of white silk, caught on a screw of the catwalk.

I walked over to it and picked it up. There was still a bit of warmth clinging to it, meaning whoever had dropped it had done so recently. There were a few drops of blood a few feet away as well, plus a handprint on the railing close to a busted service ladder gate. I looked down into the paddock and sighed in relief. There were no mangled remains or bloody smear on the trampled earth, meaning that the person hadn't been stupid enough to dive into the paddock. I sighed and continued walking along the metal scaffolding, following the blood trail until I found the intruder.

It was a woman. She was dressed in a strange outfit of white silk ribbons tied around her chest and draped around her body. She had long white gloves and thigh-height white boots on as well. Her chestnut hair was draped back, partially hidden by a long white veil that obscured most of her face. But what grabbed my attention was the bloodstained length of cloth tied around her right side.

As I walked over to her, her hand stirred and she rolled over onto her good side, showing me her face. She was beautiful. Deep chocolate eyes and full lips stared up at me. Had this been any other day, I would have openly gawked, but now I was more focused on getting this bleeding woman away from the tyrannosaurus paddock.

"N-no," she mumbled, obviously delirious from blood loss. "S-s-stay back."

"Shh, calm down," I said, whipping off my suit coat and draping it around her shoulders. "It's okay, you're safe now…just calm down and let me help you."

I ripped off the left sleeve of my shirt and pressed it over the blood-soaked silk, easing the pressure up when she gave a pained gasp. The amount of medical knowledge I possessed could easily fit inside a thimble, but even I knew that she had bandaged the wound herself and that she had done it in a hurry. Honestly, being in that shipping container for three days with this injury, no food or water, and not dying was nothing short of a miracle. But even miracles would need antibiotics and stitches. I grabbed my phone and dialed Zhukov.

"Commander, this is James Dodge," I said. "I'm at Paddock Three, mile marker thirteen. I've found the intruder, but she's injured pretty badly. Get an ambulance over here right now."

"Right away, sir!" he barked as the line went dead. "We'll be there in six minutes tops!"

I shut my phone off and looked down at the woman. She was deathly pale and drenched in sweat, her glassy eyes gazing blankly into the jungle. Her breaths were short and ragged, meaning she was not in a good place.

"Hey, hey, hey, stay with me!" I barked, cradling the back of her head and forcing her to look up. "Come on, don't die on me now!"

She mumbled something her hands tightening into fists as I tightened the makeshift bandage on her wound. I would have leaned down to listen to what she said, but I heard something: a low, rumbling growl emanating from the jungle.

I slowly turned my head and stared down at the creature below me. It was Stan. The male tyrannosaurus rex was prowling around the base of the fence, giving off the rumbling growl he and his sister made when they were agitated. His amber eyes swept over the forest floor, snuffling at the damp ground and growling. When he was directly under us, he paused…and raised his head to look me directly in the eyes.

 **XxX**

He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

Stan knew many scents. He knew what prey smelled like, he knew what his sister smelled like, he even knew the smell of the calm human who would sometimes come when they got their food, the one that told the others to give them more prey.

But he didn't know this scent.

Sue had been furious when they had first smelled it. She had paced their nest, huffing and growling. He didn't like seeing his sister upset. So he had gone out to patrol their territory, to find the creature that caused this smell and to kill it.

He had never expected to find Calm One on the fence, though. Calm One, who always gave him more food and soft, soothing sounds when he came, was sitting next to the source of the stench that was invading their territory. He didn't like that. And he would let Calm One know that he didn't like it.

 **XxX**

Stan drew back to his full height, looked me in the eyes, and sucked in a breath.

"Aw, no," I winced.

The roar was like hearing a plane take off right next to my ears. I just winced and continued putting pressure on the woman's injury, watching as her glazed eyes came into focus, staring down into Stan's toothy maw.

"Wha…what is that?" she whimpered as Stan closed his mouth with a huff, resuming his rumbling.

"That, is Stan," I said, praying that Sue wouldn't have heard him.

A faint roar echoed from across the paddock, encouraging Stan to roar back across the jungle.

"And that, unfortunately, is Sue," I said. "Can you walk?"

"I…I think so," she whispered, still looking down at Stan.

"Good, because Sue will be here soon," I said. "And I wouldn't put it past her to try and chew on the supports."

I helped her get up, freezing as Stan snapped his jaws at us, hissing like an angry cobra. I paused and looked down at him. Stan never snapped his jaws at me. Sue would always try to bite things and cause all kinds of havoc with the workers and even me sometimes. But Stan was the good boy out of their clutch.

"What's got you so worked up, Stan?" I asked aloud, leaning over the edge of the railing and looking him straight in the eye.

The male tyrannosaurus rumbled and puffed air through his nose. His amber eyes had a wary flame to them, like he was actually afraid of something. He kept glancing at the woman in white, then back at me, then back at the woman in white. The animals here always knew when something wasn't right, so if Stan was on edge, then something was definitely wrong with this woman.

"Thanks, Stan," I told him, slowly maneuvering the woman behind me and out of his range of vision. He stared at me for a few more seconds before giving a loud huff and striding back into the depths of the jungle towards his nest. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and rushed the woman down off the catwalk and outside the paddock. A few moments later, the ambulance pulled up and ACU troopers jumped out the back.

"She's got a large cut on her side," I said. "I don't know how deep, but she's lost a lot of blood and she's in shock."

"Did the rexes give you any trouble, sir?" asked Zhukov.

I looked back towards the jungle, looking for amber eyes in the shadows. "No," I lied. "They were good."


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT IS UP THE WORLD? MICKDUND BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU LOVELY READERS! HOPE YOU ALL HAD A HAPPY THANKSGIVING FOR THE AMERICANS AND FOR THE REST OF THE WORLD HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT COUPLE OF WEEKS SINCE I LAST SAW YOU. WE HAVE A GOOD CHAPTER HERE AND THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE OUT IN ABOUT A WEEK OR SO.**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**

 **ALL HAIL THE SECRETARY!**

ACU had rushed the woman back to the hospital within three minutes. She was in surgery all night, as the doctors told me. Apparently, her wound hadn't been deep but she had been dangerously close to bleeding out. She was stable now, though, something about a sudden burst of adrenaline in her system giving her enough willpower to pull through. I would probably have to thank Stan for scaring the shit out of her…I suppose he would take payment in cows.

I was in my office when the call came. Owen Grady had just called and reported that the two new raptors, designated Foxtrot and Gamma (for some odd reason), had just completed their first successful pack hunt with the older raptors, Blue and Delta. This was good news, as these new raptors had been accepted into the pack as equals. Now once they were put on display, there would be minimal risk of fighting. Our paleogenetics labs in Georgia had also announced they had successfully cloned and raised a female _Sarcosuchus Imperator,_ possibly the largest species of crocodile discovered. Terri, as she was called, was nearly twenty feet long and was expected to reach forty feet by the time she was fully grown. I'd already made the call to begin constructing a "Crocodile Pond" exhibit for her here on the island.

"Dr. Arredia is on line one, Mr. Dodge," my secretary said.

I nodded and dialed into the line. "Doctor, I hope you've got some good news," I said.

"She's stable, sir," he said. "Her recovery rate is nothing short of impressive. She's already asking for you."

"How long was she under the knife?"

"Two hours," he said. "She was cut by a blade, a sharp one at that. It was a clean cut, but thankfully it wasn't deep and there was no ripping of muscle or tissue."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I'm saying that this woman was attacked with a sword," she said. "Knives nowadays have serrations to inflict heavier damage. This blade just sliced her open nicely, almost like a scalpel."

"Who would attack her with a sword?" I wondered aloud.

"My guess is that she ran into trouble with the yakuza," she said. "From what I know, they enjoy slicing their victims up with traditional blades."

I narrowed my eyes as I listened to that. No…it wasn't the yakuza. Stan wouldn't have cared if this was a normal woman who had gotten mixed up in some shady business and hid out on the island to avoid being killed. Something was wrong with her, and it had upset the mellowest dinosaur of the island.

"Is she conscious?" I asked.

"She woke up shortly before I called," she said. "Like I said, she's asking for the man in charge."

"I'll be right there," I said, hanging up.

The hospital was only fifteen minutes away by foot. As I arrived, Dr. Arredia met me in the lobby.

"She's on the third floor," she told me. "Room ten."

I nodded and took the elevator. As I walked into the room, her eyes fixed on me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, smiling at her.

She didn't return the gesture, her deep brown eyes boring into my soul.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice unwavering.

"You're in the Osumi Islands," I said, walking over to her bedside. "My team and I found you wandering in the jungle close to one of our paddocks…you were half-dead when we caught up to you."

She broke her gaze and moved her hand to touch her wound beneath her hospital gown.

"Do you remember who did this to you?" I asked, sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"No," she said, gently rubbing her wound.

 _Liar,_ I thought, watching how her eyelids fluttered and her fingers tensed as she said. _You remember everything._

"Would you like me to call MBI for you and let them know you're here?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she bolted upright in bed. "No!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her side. "Augh!"

I stood up and eased her back down into bed, taking her hand in mine reassuringly. "It's okay," I told her. "I won't call them…"

Her hand squeezed around mine as she grit her teeth in pain.

"Why does MBI want you so badly?" I asked, running my thumb over the back of her hand.

She stayed silent. I chuckled and released her hand.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me now," I said. "But I would like to know why a beautiful young woman stowed away onto my island, cut and bloody to the point where she encouraged one of my animals to become aggressive."

"What was that thing?" she asked, staring down at her bedsheets.

"Hm?"

"That thing," she said. "The one in the jungle."

"Oh, that was Stan," I smiled.

"Can it come here?"

I laughed. "No, he and his sister are safely secured in their paddock," I said. "Although, I don't think he'd mind seeing you again, miss."

She didn't laugh at my joke, but I didn't blame her.

"I'll let you rest for now," I said, moving to leave.

"Wait," she said, looking directly at me. "Who are you…and where am I?"

I smiled good-naturedly at her. "My name is James Dodge," I said. "I am the CEO of InGen. As for where you are, you are in the hospital of Jurassic World Teito. And if it's not too much trouble, might I have your name?"

"…Uzume," she said after a few seconds. "Just Uzume."

I nodded and left her, meeting Brian in the lobby.

"Find out who she is," I said. "MBI wants her, which means she knows something they don't want the public finding out."

"Got it," he nodded. Brian had worked for me for three years now. So he knew exactly how much I hated secrets. Especially ones that had to do with MBI.

 **XxX**

Three more days passed and construction resumed at a normal pace. I put in a phone call to Minaka, saying I had not found anything in the park. I was thankful I had got his answering machine, as I was in no mood to listen to his ranting and ravings on 'fate' and 'gods'. Honestly, one woman was not worth this much trouble.

Brian's background search had not turned up anything on our guest either. As a former intelligence analyst for the American government, I'd hired him for his ability to track down the truth no matter how hard it was hidden. If he couldn't find this woman, than that meant one of two things. Either she was a ghost for the Japanese government spying on MBI…or this woman had never existed.

"Honestly, I keep hitting the same wall with every lead," he told me over lunch that afternoon. "There's no footage from the piers where she boarded the ship or any kind of images of her in the city traffic cameras."

"How bad is this really?" I asked.

"I can't say just yet," he said. "A person doesn't get wiped from existence for no reason at all. Either she did something, or MBI doesn't want to be connected to her."

"She doesn't seem dangerous, though," I put forth.

"Looks can be deceiving," he warned.

I held back a scowl and calmly sipped my coffee. I admit, I had been going to visit the woman, Uzume, every day since she got here. She'd been cold to me at first, but over the course of a few hours I had gotten her to smile. She had a nice smile.

"Well, regardless we are not handing her over to MBI," I said. "She was almost killed running from them."

Brian sighed and rubbed his hand. "Whatever you say," he said, standing up and leaving my office.

I scowled and rested my head on my desk. Why did this have to be so complicated!? Why couldn't I just know what MBI was planning so I could make sure I didn't do anything wrong? Would it be that much to ask what on God's green earth the S-Plan was? And why did Uzume have to hide in a shipping crate as she slowly bled to death to avoid MBI?

I heard a rustle and turned around, facing the balcony behind my desk. There was something wrapped around the railing, fluttering in the breeze. I cocked an eyebrow and walked out onto the balcony, picking it up. It was a scrap of white silk cloth, almost like what I'd found at the Tyrannosaurus Paddock.

Suddenly, a length of the same cloth lashed around my mouth and arms as I was lifted off the ground. I struggled hard, but the silk held strong like steel cables.

"Please stop, James," a familiar voice sounded as I was turned around in mid-air.

Uzume was standing next to my desk, dressed in the same silk ribbon outfit she'd been wearing when I'd found her. How she'd gotten it back, I had no idea…scratch that, how the hell did she get out of her hospital room and into my office without me knowing?!

"Stop struggling," she said in a kind, but firm voice.

I glared at her, but complied. She gave me a slight smile and lowered me down onto the floor, the cloths releasing me and retreating behind her like a pair of protective cobras.

"How are you doing that?" I blurted out, pointing at the fabric she seemed to be controlling.

She didn't answer. She just locked her eyes with mine and slowly walked forwards.

"I never thought I'd find my Ashikabi like this," she said, smiling as if she'd made a joke. "I thought I was going to die before I could experience this."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, holding my ground as she neared me. "What's an Ashikabi? Who are you anyway?!"

"I felt it at first in the jungle," she said, a tear threatening to slip from her eye. "I was just too weak to do anything about this, though…I'm sorry I waited so long, I needed to heal enough to walk."

She stopped a scant centimeter from me, looking up at my eyes with her own deep brown pools.

"I'm yours," she whispered, leaning up and pressing her lips against mine.

I blinked in surprise as she began to kiss me, but then freaked out as my office exploded in a shower of light. Ten golden beams of light, almost like feathers, burst from her back, expanding across the entire length of the room. I was too shocked by all of this to even realize that she had been kissing me this entire time. In fact I only noticed when she pulled off my suit coat and was making to loosen my tie! I jumped as I felt her start rubbing her…let's say _generous_ bust against my own chest and broke the kiss afterwards.

"Sekirei Number Ten, Uzume, is yours now and forever, my Ashikabi!" she beamed, throwing me the biggest smile I'd ever seen on a woman.

I reacted the same way most men in my situation would have: I just stood there, jaw open as I watched the glowing feather vanish into nothing.

"How did…what the…did that?" I stuttered, pointing around the room like an idiot as I tried to comprehend exactly what happened.

She giggled, obviously happy. "You winged me," she said. "I'm your Sekirei now!"

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH EXPLANTION!" I yelled before reigning in my emotions. "Sorry, sorry about that, Uzume."

"Call me Uzume-chan," she purred, hopping up the edge of my desk in what was supposed to be a seductive manner. "You are my _master_ now, after all."

The way she said 'master' made something stir inside me, and no matter how much I may have wanted to throw my tie on the ground and take her up on that offer, but I was still way to much in shock to think about sex.

"Can somebody please tell me what is going on here?" I moaned.

"I believe I can answer that!"

I froze. No. It wasn't possible. There was no way that man was here now! I slowly turned around and heaved a sigh of relief as I saw it was only the television I used for video conferences.

"I hope you're not ignoring me, Mr. Dodge," Minaka cackled.

"No, just wondering how many lawsuits I can file against you for hacking my private network," I said. I was done playing polite with this bastard.

"Such bitterness," he feigned anguish. "But then again, I could do the same for harboring a fugitive."

He looked over at Uzume, who shrank back behind me.

"That's it," I growled, grabbing the remote. "Expect a summons in your inbox first thing in the morning!"

"But then you would never hear about the Sekirei Plan!" he grinned. "The glorious game of the Gods that you have the honor of being a part of!"

"Sekirei Plan?" I put two and two together. "You mean the S-Plan."

"Ah, so your assistant managed to uncover that," he grinned. "Well, mankind has never made progress without curiosity…but to answer your question, yes, the S-Plan and the Sekirei Plan are one and the same! The one hundred and eight Sekirei, the agents of the gods and their Ashikabi will fight in a glorious battle of love! The last one standing will be given the privilege to ascend to the heavens above and bask in the glory of the gods! Isn't that exciting?"

I was shocked. "You're talking about a battle royal, aren't you?"

"You could call it that, I suppose," he shrugged.

"That's insane," I was choking on my own disgust. "You would let innocent people be butchered and die for your own amusement! You're crazy! Forget this, I want nothing to do with this insanity, Minaka. If you come near me or my company again, so help me god, I will set velociraptors inside you home and let them eat you alive!"

Before he could say another word, I ripped the plug for the television out of the wall and hurling it out the window. I grit my teeth and counted to ten before turning to face Uzume.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I said as professionally as I could. "I…I just really hate that man."

She just stood there as I fixed my shirt collar and threw the last dredges of my coffee down my throat.

"So…," I said, sitting down at my desk. "Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

 **XxX**

Honestly, I had never expected this.

What Uzume had told me was nothing short of insanity. Originally, I had assumed 'Sekirei' was just a code name for a super-soldier project MBI was conducting. It was entirely plausible considering Uzume's impressive abilities and her enhanced physical condition. But nope…nothing like that.

These 'Sekirei' were aliens. It was almost as insane as cloning dinosaurs.

One hundred and eight aliens who had crash-landed on earth at least a few million years ago and laid dormant in an embryonic state until they were discovered by two college students, Hiroto Minaka and Takami Sahashi. Now all one-hundred and eight had matured to the point where that crazy bastard was going to pit them against each other in a blood sport.

Suddenly death by velociraptor didn't seem like a harsh enough punishment for him. Perhaps we still had a few Troodon left from the Sorkin incident squirreled away in one of the overseas labs? Being paralyzed, ripped open, and used as an incubator for their eggs was a fate I didn't wish on many people.

I had retired to my private penthouse suite in the park's hotel after Uzume had finished her explanation. I'd arranged for her to stay in an equally nice room, but on a separate floor from mine. I needed to think hard on this, and that would require being completely free of distractions…such as a certain brunette's flirting.

I sighed and nursed a glass of Dalmore 64 Trinitas. Yes, the scotch was over a hundred thousand dollars in value, but I needed something strong. I didn't drink scotch often, mostly because I refused to fall into the typical 'Donald Trump' CEO stereotype…but I needed a glass or two to help comprehend the fact that I was now permanently bonded to an alien woman who claimed she would obey my every order.

Ashikabi. That was a funny word indeed. It meant 'fated one' in Japanese, but it meant shit to me right now. According to Uzume and my own college-level understanding of biochemistry, my genetics were compatible with hers to the point where her body 'reacted' to mine, telling her that I was a suitable candidate for this 'Ashikabi' thing. That was it…just genetics. Love was not a factor in this, it was just circumstance and genetics.

 _What is going on here?_ I wondered to myself, sipping the world's second most expensive scotch.

Right away, I knew I couldn't be affiliated with MBI or the S-Plan in any way. It would be bad for business, bad for me, and most importantly bad for the animals. Uzume's presence alone was enough to send Stan into hunting mode. If more Sekirei came here, then the animals might even revolt. All it took was one triceratops to decide 'that's it' and head-butt one of the fence supports for the whole herd to escape and rampage. Even worse: what happened if they attacked guests? It would be Isla Nublar all over again and InGen would go bankrupt.

I could try to shut the plan down…pay someone to plant incriminating evidence in Minaka's home and call the police. Drugs, porn, insider trading, any of those would and had often worked in the past. I wasn't one of those 'white knights' who tried to be fair when my assets were threatened. If I owned something, I went all out to protect it. But I knew that Minaka would no doubt have a backup plan in case something else like this happened. And Brian still wasn't able to break through the wall MBI had set up around its activities involving Sekirei, so until then we were in the dark.

I could just return to America and work from there, but that was impossible. Wealthy Japanese businessmen were already seeking to invest in the park and open restaurants in the public area. It was just impolite and bad for my image to do that over a video conference or have Marcus give them the tour, so I would have to be here in Japan. I was basically imprisoned in my own park.

"Dammit," I sighed, knocking back the last of the glass. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

I stopped and took a few breaths. My anger was getting out of control and that was not good for me. My doctor had prescribed tranquilizers for that, but I never took them. Just not being around people usually kept me calm.

There was a knock at my door. It was nearly eight in the evening and I had turned off my phone, so it was either Brian with good news or something had gone terribly wrong. With the way my dad had been going thus far, I was suspecting the latter.

I opened the door and was greeted with a familiar, and yet unexpected, sight.

"What can I do for you, Uzume?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't smell the booze.

She just stared at me for a few moments before she dropped to the ground on her knees and bowed to me, her head facing the ground.

"Please…," her voice cracked with a choked sob. "Please, Ashikabi-sama…please don't get rid of me."

"Huh?"

"I…I promise," she hiccupped. "I promise I can be useful…you can do what you want with me, I promise I won't resist…just don't reject me."

"What are you talking about?" I said, pulling away.

"I know you're angry at me," she said. "I can feel it…you're angry about winging me."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Okay, first of all, stand up," I said. "I have enough people bowing to me as is…"

She stood up, tears running down her perfectly formed face.

"Second, I am a little mad about winging you," I admitted. "I never wanted any part of this insane deal…and yet I'm stuck here in the middle of it. I have my own company to run and multi-million dollar animals that require my full attention. I have no time to deal with that crazy bastard's game and I'm tied to someone, who by the way, isn't even from earth!"

I slumped back in my chair, rubbing my forehead. "Uzume…what I'm feeling has nothing to do with you personally," I sad. "I would be feeling this way about any…Sekirei."

She wiped her eyes and I saw that this hadn't done any good to improve her mood. I mentally cursed my temper and tried to salvage the situation.

"It's just that…god, I give up," I sighed after a few minutes thinking. "I have no idea what to say here…"

I looked back at her. "This really is the craziest thing I've ever had to deal with," I laughed. "Until now making dinosaurs took the cake…but aliens who look to basically marry a human blows that away."

She didn't react at all.

"Ah, hell," I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

Silence reigned for a few moments before she walked over to me and slipped into my lap. This wasn't sexual in any way…it was just…god, I don't even know where to begin. It just felt _right._

"It's okay," she said, pulling back enough to show me a soft smile. "I understand now, Ashikabi-sama…you just aren't ready to open your eyes yet."

I cocked an eyebrow as she continued.

"I'll just show you how much I care about you," she said, embracing me fully again. "I'll do everything I can for you…even if it means I have to give my life to keep you safe."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," I joked as her embrace tightened.

She giggled and nuzzled into my shoulder. I realized how warm she was now that she was this close to me. It was like a ray of sunlight was cuddling me instead of a freaky alien woman. She really did smell good as well…like vanilla and honey. I relaxed my neck and let my head rest on hers. My hand reach down to her side, tracing over the faint scar on her side.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"I got it when I left MBI," she said. "Another Sekirei, Number Two, found out something about the Sekirei Plan…something dangerous. She stole something from the President's private safe and she asked me to help her escape. On our way out, we ran into the Discipline Squad."

"Discipline Squad?"

She nodded. "They're enforcers for the Sekirei Plan," she said. "They keep all the Sekirei inside the city and prevent any Ashikabi who are already in the plan from leaving. Number Two told me they used to protect the Sekirei from invaders…but under Number Four, they've just become dogs for Minaka."

"Number Four did this to you, right?" I asked, tracing her scar.

She nodded. "Her name is Karasuba," she said. "She's a monster…"

"Will she come after you again?"

"I don't know," she said. "If Minaka wanted me back in the city, he would have sent her as soon as I was winged…"

"Well he's not taking you back now," I said. "InGen privately owns this land and I've got the best security systems in the world. Plus…who would be stupid enough to try and steal from a man with dinosaurs at his beck and call?"

She laughed as I laid my hand across her torso in a sort of half-hug. We just stayed there for a few hours at least, drifting in and out of sleep haphazardly until my cell phone started to ring.

"What?" I barked into the receiver as Uzume stirred.

"Sorry to bother you, sir," came Marcus's voice. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, you did," I grunted, trying to keep Uzume from waking. "What is it?"

"ACU's just arrested three men in a small boat trying to land on the north shore," he said. "They had satellite phones, cameras, and GPS locators."

"And?" I knew he was holding out on me.

"And one of them had an MBI employee badge in his wallet," he said.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Tell security to confiscate everything on them," I said. "If they managed to get any information, make sure they don't leave with it. Seriously, Marcus…do not let MBI get anything on the park."

"Understood," he said. "Again, sorry to bother you."

I hung up and looked back at Uzume. She was still sleeping peacefully on my chest, a faint smile decorating her lips as her eyes darted back and forth under her eyelids. I wondered what she was dreaming about.

"Mhhm…James-sama," she giggled, her cheeks flushing a bright pink color as her hand made groping motions. "Ufufufu…don't be shy….Uzume is here…"

I cocked my eyebrow for a second before I felt her hand slip past my belt and start moving a bit too close to my crotch. My eyes shot open as she started groping the inside of my thigh. Uzume kept giggling perversely as I stayed as still as a statue to scared to move or do anything else to wake her. The last time I'd slept with anyone was college, before InGen had recruited me for corporate.

"Mmm, yes," she moaned out, her breasts pressing hard into my chest. "Mmmm…don't be shy, James-sama…"

I blinked. "You're awake, aren't you?'

"…no?"

I rolled my eyes. "Enough, Uzume," I told her. "Now is really not the time to do this."

She sat up and pouted at me. "You're no fun," she said.

"Hey, I own a theme park," I said. "I'm probably the most fun person you will ever meet. But it's late now, and my neck is starting to hurt from the chair. I'm going to bed."

She nodded and followed me into the bedroom.

"Um, why are you here?" I asked.

"A Sekirei has to stay by her Ashikabi's side," she said with a serious look.

I shrugged and went into the bathroom to change. "Fine, but no touching or shit," I called out.

"As you say… _master,"_ she giggled.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. What had I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 **WHAT IS UP THE WORLD? HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAVING A GREAT DAY, I'M HAVING A GREAT DAY! FINALS ARE DONE AND IVE GOT SOME SPARE TIME ON MY HANDS, SO I THOUGHT I WOULD POST THIS NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! YOU WON'T BE HEARING MUCH FROM ME FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR, ARK: SURVIVAL EVOLVED JUST DROPPED FOR XBOX ONE, ADD THAT TO MY ADDICTION FOR STAR WARS BATTLEFRONT, BATTLEFIELD, AND DESTINY AND YOU GET ZERO FREE TIME!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR, AND HAIL THE SECRETARY!**

"Sue, cut that out!" I yelled down at the fifteen-ton, forty-foot predator. "I mean it, Sue…knock it off!"

The female T-rex threw back her head and gave a challenging roar. Behind her, Stan was trying to sneak away. He was limping a bit from the last shot she'd managed to get in before the handlers had shown up and separated them with a flare. It was nothing serious, but it was something to be concerned with.

According to their handlers, Sue had been bullying her brother for the past day, actually nipping him and head-butting him. She'd always been the more aggressive one of the pair, never backing down from a fight or a chance to destroy something, but she'd never antagonized Stan to this point before. As soon as they would separate, Sue would start growling and huffing and head right for Stan again.

"Do not make me come down there!"

I mentally laughed when I realized I had actually said that. Like I was actually going to go down there into that paddock and shake my fist at an angry tyrannosaurus rex. That was almost the same thing as suicide.

Uzume was standing behind me, trying to keep out of sight by hiding behind my back. It seems she still hadn't gotten over her initial encounter with Stan a few days ago, but the fact she was out here meant she was slowly getting better. I'd scrounged up a few sets of spare clothes for her, since it didn't make sense for her to walk around in that white veil outfit. It would distract the workers and might attract the eyes of our carnivores. A pair of capris and a short-sleeved pink shirt with a star on it did stand out in a sea of InGen uniforms, but it was better than something as revealing as her veils.

After a few more minutes of trying to scold Sue, I just gave up and gave the order to send in a few cows for the tyrannosaurs to 'vent' on. As soon as the gate opened, a full-grown American rodeo bull, probably a good five hundred pounds, came charging out of the gate, snorting and stamping his hooves in the soft earth. Both Sue and Stan turned their heads to look at the bull, who suddenly shrank back and tried to bolt.

"Uzume, come here," I waved her over to the edge of the catwalk. "You're in for a real treat."

 **XxX**

Sue wasn't happy.

The smell had continued to invade her territory for the past few days, annoying her to no end as she and her brother hunted for the source. Stan had told her about the white thing that looked like Calm One, who was the source of the stench. She was under Calm One's protection, since he hadn't thrown her over the fence for them to take care of. It infuriated her. Calm One was supposed to be smarter than this and yet he continued to let White One live.

Stan was the unfortunate outlet of her anger, and when Calm One showed up to the fence after one of her rages, he was sucked into her frustration as well. To make it worse, she could smell White One close by. So when Calm One got angry at her, she was all too eager to roar back at him and let him know she was angry at him for his foolishness.

The fence buzzed a few minutes into their debate. To her, that meant Calm One had given up trying to intimidate her and was now seeking forgiveness as the large prey came running out the little hole on the fence. She had not seen prey this big in a few weeks now…Calm One must really have wanted her forgiveness.

Perhaps he would reward her with more delicious outlets for her frustration?

 **XxX**

I allowed myself a small smile as both of the rexes bellowed and charged the bull as it turned around to flee. Stan was closer to it, so he caught up to it with a few strides and sank his teeth into its back, trying to throw it down. He wasn't big enough to completely stop it yet, but his quick grab allowed for Sue to catch up.

The larger sibling threw herself forwards, slamming her head into the cow's side and knocking it onto the ground. The animal bleated once as she stepped onto its side and pinned it. Both of them threw their heads back and roared together in triumph at their successful hunt before Sue bit down onto its head and ended the obnoxious mooing once and for all.

"We usually don't feed them this like this," I assured Uzume, turning around to see she was a bit green around her gills. "Mostly we tether a goat or two and let them eat that way. But when Sue gets riled, up, letting her hunt is the best way to calm her down."

"It's so…bloody," she said, wincing as Sue ripped off a large chunk of meat before allowing Stan to eat a bit.

"Most of the animals here don't really bother with table manners," I joked as the crews got ready to send in the next cow. "Feeding them like this isn't for the purpose of keeping them fed…we do it so they stay in shape. Guests don't want to see a pair of fat dinosaurs. They want the apex predators in their prime ready to roar and fight…and make us remember how small we are."

I chuckled at that last part and led her back towards the car. It had been three days since she had gotten her wings and I had been dragged into the insanity of the Sekirei Plan. Minaka had been incessantly calling my home office, telling me I would need to come back to Teito so I could participate in the Plan. I'd told Brian to disconnect my private number and switch to a new one…which the white haired freak had somehow found out and started calling again. Now I was stuck using a radio to correspond with my office until Brian figured out a way to stop the calls.

Uzume and I had both agreed that the last thing either of us wanted was to actually do anything in the plan. She just wanted to live her life with her "Ashikabi-sama" free of interference and the fear of 'deactivation' and I just wanted to spite the bastard who created the stupid plan. So now I was simply going about life, enjoying it as I pleased. It was great to be able to talk to Uzume about the dinosaurs. It seemed that the Sekirei were never taught about extinct animals, so it was an absolute pleasure to show off Jurassic World Teito to someone who would openly gasp in awe when she saw the dinosaurs. I imagined it was how Hammond felt when he first looked upon these magnificent animals.

"Sorry about the rexes," I told her as we got in the car. "Sue's been edgy the last few days, but I thought she would've calmed down by now."

"Its fine," she beamed. "They were a bit scary…but they were really amazing!"

I laughed. "That they are!" I said.

We had already paid an early morning visit to the herbivore plains. Uzume had been a little apprehensive when I suggested we go for a walk amongst the stegosaurus, but that had changed when I took the jar of peanut butter I'd brought and smeared her hands with it. The eight baby stegosaurus we had in the herd had come right over to her and started licking her fingers clean. She had laughed so hard I swear she might have peed herself a bit. The triceratopses had been a little more aggressive, but they had calmed down after a few minutes of Uzume using her veils to bring down sakura blossoms for them. They weren't as overly affectionate as the stegos, but one of the babies had eaten a blossom out of Uzume's hand. The brachiosaurs hadn't even noticed us during their morning graze, but she had still stood there in complete and utter shock as Alison, the alpha female of the heard, stood up to her full height to grab a mouthful of leaves.

"All we have left now is the Carnos," I said as we pulled along the service road.

"And what are they?" she asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well, they're carnivores," I said. "They're much smaller than the rexes, only nine feet tall and around twenty feet long. Don't let the size fool you, though…they're every bit as dangerous as Sue."

She nodded as we pulled up to the "Carnotaurus Kingdom's" service lot. I'd arranged for another feeding, despite the early hour. Red certainly wouldn't mind, I knew that.

We walked up to the main viewing station, past the hall full of videos and information about _Carnotaurus Sastrei_ to the observation deck. Normally the clearing was devoid of life: just bones and footprints. However we were in for a surprise.

"Ellie?" I cocked an eyebrow as we looked down into the clearing.

The pack's beta was laying down on her side on a crushed bed of ferns. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't camouflaging against the nearby shrubs. Her eyes were shut and her chest was gently rising and falling.

"Wow…" Uzume breathed as she looked down at the _sunbathing_ dinosaur.

"Yeah, Ellie is like that," I chuckled. "Our scientists used a bit more reptile DNA in her creation than usual, so she needs to regulate her body temperature through sunbaths."

The bushes parted at the far side of the clearing as Red, Betty and Nancy slipped into the sunlight, their skin fading from forest camouflage to dappled gray. Ellie's eyes cracked open and she opened her mouth in a wide yawn that showed off her teeth before she got to her feet and gave a raspy chuff at Red. The alpha male gave a barking growl back at her as Betty and Nancy circled their pack-mate, sniffing her flanks.

"They're a family," Uzume whispered, touching the glass.

I nodded. "Carnotaurus are close-knit," I said. "These four were all hatched together and have been a family for the last six years of their lives."

I clicked my radio. "Release the goats," I said.

Right away, the feeding cage winched open and a big fat Boer goat waddled out into the paddock. As soon as its bleating reached his ears, Red turned around and charged it, actually throwing it a good three yards with the impact of his head. As soon as it was down, the rest of them fell upon it with snapping jaws and twitching tails.

"It's gruesome, I know," I said, making sure Uzume wasn't about to puke at the blood. "But it's just how they are."

She nodded and we returned to my office.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes our tour of Jurassic World," I said, slumping in my chair and kicking my feet up. "And it's only…two o'clock."

Uzume giggled and slipped into my lap, resting her head on my shoulder and just laying against me. There was no sexual undertone here…she'd just started doing this as of late and since she wasn't trying to get in bed with me I had no problem with it. Plus, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the feeling of her breasts pressing against my chest.

"So what else do you have to do today?" she asked.

"Ah, nothing much," I said. "Spend some time on the budget reports, look at a few more reports, check on the ad campaign, lunch, fire a few people, and hire a few people…just your basic CEO jobs."

She smiled. "How long will that take?"

"All day," I sighed.

"I could help," she said.

I almost laughed at that. Sometimes even _I_ didn't understand the reports that corporate sent me. Someone who didn't even know what dinosaurs were until a few days ago looking at them would be like a monkey trying to land a Boeing 747 on a on a penny. It wouldn't work and would be damn funny to watch.

"As tempting as that offer is," I said, "it's better if I do it myself. Feel free to do whatever you want."

She nodded as I pulled up the reports on my computer. It was just usual business as I worked and Uzume read a book she had picked up somewhere. A few hours went by and I stopped for a late lunch at about five. Uzume and I ate together at my desk, just talking to each other about whatever popped into our heads. Honestly, I could not remember the last time I had felt so relaxed around another person. Uzume just made me feel calm inside, like all my anxieties and stress just didn't register with my brain when she was around. I guess we were 'soul-mates' in a way after all, even if I still didn't believe in the 'power of love.' From behind the desk, money made the world go round. Love used to mean something, but now cash was the best thing you could give someone for Valentine's Day.

I finished my work at around eight in the evening. Corporate had sent a whole bunch more reports after the initial package. I blamed it on the time difference and lack of manners. Dr. Wu had sent me some "light reading," as he put it, as well regarding new species excavated in the amber mines. However, his 'light reading' turned out to be a nearly fifty page report full of words I didn't know. I sent him back a note to continue developing the new species, telling him to work on creating a 'unique' lineup for the other new parks as well as a memo that his budget had been increased.

By the time I had made sure I was absolutely done for the night, Uzume had already gone to bed. Literally as I was shutting my computer down, a new email popped up. I sighed and opened it, realizing it was actually a reminder. I had an event tomorrow in Teito…a guest lecture at the Shindong Women's University's School of Business. I sighed and set the reminder to go off again tomorrow before I collapsed into bed next to Uzume, still in my suit.

 **XxX**

The helicopter ride back to Teito had not been pleasant. There was some rough turbulence and one white-haired freak trying to patch himself in over the cockpit frequency. I was almost glad about the communications security upgrades Hoskins had insisted on installing in the company choppers. As pigheaded, moronic, and all around stupid as he had been, it seemed that even a broken clock was right twice a day.

Uzume had decided that she was going to accompany me to the city. We both had agreed that would be the best course of action if Minaka decided to step in and interfere with the event. I'd gotten her a uniform from the security team to wear, plus a badge that identified her as "chief of executive security" AKA my bodyguard. She'd altered the clothes a bit and refused to wear the cap, but she still managed to look sexy in it.

I'd met with the president of the university beforehand and talked with the director of the business school as well. I had no speech prepared given the insanity currently surrounding my life, but I did have some cut and dry "American dream" stories about hard work and perseverance. I couldn't just go and say that my success was basically attributed to a fifty-foot genetically modified killing machine causing havoc and getting the previous executives fired from the blame. That wouldn't fly. So I just sat backstage and waited for everyone to take their own seats.

"Please welcome the CEO of InGen, Mr. James Dodge," the director finally said, waving me onto the stage.

I put on a dazzling fake smile and walked onto the stage, giving the crowd a little wave as I took the mic. The audience applauded me a bit as I faced them and sighed.

"Hi," I just stared with that. "Thank you all for coming out here today, I'm truly honored to be speaking at one of Japan's finest schools. As you all know, my name is James Dodge, and yes, I am the CEO of InGen."

I went on a bit about international markets and how InGen was doing business in all different countries around the pacific in order to get these parks off the ground. Since these kids weren't science majors, I tried not to talk about all the work behind making a dinosaur and what was needed to take care of them.

"Okay, that's really all I have to say here," I chuckled, looking at my watch. "Are there any questions?"

Hands went up.

"Uh, you," I said, pointing at a random girl.

"Is it true that you will be opening the Japanese park soon?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," I smiled. "All the animals are ready and construction is almost done on the buildings. We intend to open in a few months."

"Are there going to be internships offered at the park?" asked another girl.

"Yes, there will be internships" I said. "At Jurassic World, we had at least thirty different internship programs available to college students. We also do hire people on a permanent basis out of their internships based on their grades and performance."

There were some more idiotic questions about cost and legal issues, plus the ever-present "can I touch a dinosaur?" But other than that, things went fine. In fact, the director invited us out to a restaurant chain he had owned. At first I was apprehensive to stay in the city longer than needed, but with the weather outside rapidly worsening from a storm to a hurricane, food seemed like a good idea.

We took the company car to the restaurant…which turned out to be something out of my worst nightmare.

"Welcome home, master!"

A maid café. The bastard owned a series of maid cafés. Everywhere I looked, there was a fat guy wearing a hoodie or some shirt with an anime logo on it ogling a girl in a ridiculous costume. I stood out like a sore thumb in my Armani suit. Even the specials were outrageous. What kind of self-respecting person wants to drink a 'Super-Loving-Care latte with extra Heart Syrup?'

"I think I'm going to puke," I whispered to Uzume as we were given our menus.

"Just not on me," she said back, lightly rubbing my back.

The director prattled on for a few minutes about how excellent the school was and how great InGen was and blah-blah-blah. I'd heard this pitch before. The fat bastard had brought me out here because he wanted me to make a donation to the school.

 _News flash, tubby,_ I thought while maintaining my smile. _I'm not even going to pay the tip._

The waitress came over to our table a few minutes later. She was a pretty girl with long black hair done back in two long ponytails that looked almost like wings. Her eyes were hazel and her face was soft and smooth. She wasn't the most endowed girl in the building, but she had a good strong build, almost like a sprinter's.

"Have you decided yet, Master?" she said in a sweet, subservient tone.

"Just a steak and potatoes," I told her, looking at Uzume. "Make it two."

"Yes, Master," she said as I handed my menu to her.

Our fingertips brushed as I handed her the menu, and as we touched I felt a sharp snap of static electricity. Her eyes widened and a sudden flush spread across her cheeks.

"Ow, sonoffa…!" I barely held back the cursing as I jerked my hand away.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry, Master!" the maid stuttered as the director glared at her.

"I'm fine," I waved her off. "Just a static shock, nothing to worry about."

She bowed and walked away from the table toward another woman who looked like her.

"My apologies, Dodge-san," the director said. "Those two are new hires, they're still learning the ropes."

"Its fine," I said, nursing my numb fingers.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as the maid who shocked me start talking with the one who looked exactly like her. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I could see things were getting heated between them. Finally, they parted and vanished into the back of the restaurant. Another maid brought us our food, which wasn't exactly five-star quality, let's just say that. Before things could get out of hand, I quickly faked a cellphone call and said that one of the triceratops had rammed the fence and had to get back to the island as soon as possible.

"Thank god," I muttered as we got into the car and drove away from the maid café.

"Yeah, that sucked," Uzume said, shrugging out of the jacket she was wearing and revealing her usual pink t-shirt. "Can we go home now?"

I nodded and turned left down a blind corner…into the last thing I expected.

"James, watch out!" Uzume shouted as she grabbed me, white veils swirling around the two of us the car we were in was suddenly cut in two. Uzume's veil shield held strong as something slammed into the front of it. The cloth wraps dropped away a second later, revealing a completely and almost desolated street with three people standing in front of us.

The first was a little boy with auburn hair, dressed in a ridiculously flamboyant white suit with a frilly cravat. He couldn't have been older than fifteen, but the way he was grinning at me told me he had the mentality of an eight year old. The other two were both women: one wearing a pink kimono and carrying a large blade that was almost as big as she was, and the other wearing a sleeveless kimono and carrying a staff.

"They're Sekirei, right?" I asked, adjusting my tie.

"Yeah," Uzume nodded as we stood up.

I looked over at the flaming wreckage of my car and then at the kid. "You wanna tell me why you just wrecked a three hundred thousand dollar BMW?" I asked.

"Because you're breaking the rules!" he shouted, suddenly getting angry. "You and Number Ten! You're supposed to stay in the city and play the game, not run and hide on some worthless island!"

I was a little pissed off at the 'worthless island' part, but the other bits got me thinking.

"So Minaka hired you to come after me, huh?" I chuckled. "Of course he did…and he sent a boy to do a man's job…typical."

"What did you call me!?" the boy shouted. "I'm Hayato Mikogami!"

"And I'm James Dodge, pleased to meet you, _brat_ ," I sighed, looking at the other two Sekirei. "Look, I'm exhausted…I'm going to go home now and leave this insanity behind me, understand?"

"No, you're not!" he shouted. "Himeko! Juusa! Get him!"

The two Sekirei launched themselves forwards as Uzume jumped at them, her veils tightening into a narrow spear around her arm. "Showl Lance!" she yelled out as she attacked.

The blade wielding one managed to avoid, but the other was hit hard and knocked away into a building. However, she got right back up and launched herself back at Uzume, who was busy trying to defend against the other one.

 _She won't be able to keep this up,_ I thought, watching as Uzume defended herself from both Sekirei. _Eventually one of them will get lucky. I can't let that happen._

"Okay, brat," I growled, tossing my suit jacket to the side and rolling up my sleeves. "You want to play that way? Let's go then!"

However, before I could even get close, a man wearing an all-black combat uniform dropped from the top of a nearby building and landed in front of me. He was carrying a sheathed sword and had a bored look in his eye.

"Dammit, how many of them did he bring?" I growled under my breath as rain began to fall around us. "Oh this is fucking perfect…now I'm wet."

I looked back over my shoulder at Uzume. She had restrained one of the Sekirei with her veils, but the other one was slashing away with her blade, cutting the cloth before it could reach her. This was a losing fight…and I hated losing.

"HEY!"

Everyone in the street stopped moving and looked to the buildings above us. Standing there, frilly skirts billowing in the wind, were the two twin maids from the café. However, now they were giving off sparks of purple electricity like a pair of human tasers.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR ASHIKABI!" the one in the violet uniform shouted.

"Nee-chan, calm down," the one in the pink suit said, laying a hand on her sister's shoulder. "We can't win against Number Five."

"But we gotta try!" the violet one growled. "Just do it, alright!"

They grabbed each other's hands and extended their free ones down towards us. The sparking got even wilder until the two of them were actually glowing with electricity.

"Thunder Needles!" they yelled in perfect harmony.

I yelped and hit the ground as bolts of lightning shot from them down, blowing craters out of the road and causing nearby cars to actually explode. It was honestly like the sky had split open and the wrath of god was descending on all mankind. I suddenly felt a hand on the back of my shirt and was tugged upwards as I was pulled into the air. A flash of white showed me it was Uzume.

"We need to get out of here!" she yelled over the booming thunder and exploding cars.

I nodded dumbly and turned back to watch more and more lightning fall on the street. The twins noticed us leave and suddenly ceased the barrage, turning and jumping after us.

"GET BACK HERE!" the violet one shouted at us.

Uzume didn't listen. She kept jumping over rooftops, dragging me around like a ragdoll in a child's hands. A few bolts of lightning flashed past us, so when she finally stopped on a large flat roof, I could tell she was pissed.

"How dare you attack my Ashikabi!" she growled at the twins as they landed.

"Please, wait!" the pink one exclaimed, clamping a hand over her sister's mouth before the shouting started. "We're reacting to him!"

 _Why me, God!?_ I mentally screamed at the heavens. _I've got enough on my plate with just_ one _Sekirei!"_

"Okay, hold on," I said, standing up and dusting myself off. "This…is really moving fast for me…could we just slow it down a-MMMPH!"

The violet one had moved faster than I could see and knocked me flat on my ass, smashing her lips against mine. Her body stiffened right away as purple wings made of pure lightning expanded from her back. Her hands wrapped around my head as she deepened the kiss, fingers running through my hair. She finally let go and fell backwards, allowing me to breathe. However, before I could say anything, her sister pounced on me and pressed her lips against mine. Surprisingly, her kiss was very soft. Her hands didn't really roam much, just gently cupping my face as she nibbled on my bottom lips. Identical wings burst from her back as she sat up on my chest with a red flush dusting her cheeks.

"Sekirei Number 12, Hibiki…"

"And Sekirei Number 11, Hikari," her twin said.

"Are yours, now and forever, my Ashikabi-sama," they chorused, standing up on shaky legs and bowing to me.

I just stood there, dumbly looking back and forth between the two Sekirei in maid's outfits who had both practically assaulted and almost killed me a few minutes ago.

"…I'm gonna need a drink to make sense of this," I sighed, grabbing my radio and calling Brian.

 **XxX**

My headache was killing me.

I was back in my office, safely secured behind the walls and protection of Jurassic World, nursing another glass of scotch. Two Sekirei…even when I didn't want any more…why was the universe dead set on dragging me even further into this insanity.

 _Hibiki and Hikari, huh?_ I chuckled to myself. _Thunder and lightning…_

The only Sekirei who were genetically related to each other, possessing the ability to produce and harness electricity as a weapon. Basically a pair of living stun-guns, if you will. They were powerful when they fought together, each of them amplifying the other's power just by being in close proximity. No doubt they were something to be feared, especially with Hikari's temper.

I had asked Uzume to get them settled in for the night and to get them some real clothes. Apparently the only other thing they owned besides their maid outfits were purple and violet 'battle suits' that looked more like S&M gear than proper combat attire. I just chalked it up to the "Sekirei are weird" factor.

The helicopter ride back was not pleasant. There was literally enough tension in the cabin that you could slice it neatly in two and use it as bread for a colossal awkward sandwich. Uzume was on edge, the twins were fidgeting and sparking slightly, and I was still trying to make sense of all of this insanity.

So what did I do? Bury myself in work and scotch until I couldn't hear anything else aside from the numbers and jargon on the pages. If I could just pretend that this wasn't such a big deal for a little bit, then maybe it wouldn't be when I actually looked up and accepted what had happened. It was crazy and didn't make much sense, but stress and scotch made it work in my mind.

A soft rapping on my office door jarred me from my thoughts. I looked up in time to see the twins and Uzume all walk into the room, all clad in casual non-erotic clothes. The twins had taken to wearing shorts and t-shirts like Uzume, which I was thankful for.

"James, its ten o'clock," Uzume said with a concerned expression.

"Is it?" I really had lost track of time. "Sorry, Uzume…just let me finish this last report and I'll be right out."

"Master."

I looked over at the twins, who were noticeably fidgeting where they stood, heads bowed towards the ground.

"Do we…scare you?" Hibiki said, nervously wringing her hands.

"…a little," I admitted. "But I suppose that's normal considering the renovation you gave downtown."

"But we would never hurt our Ashikabi!" Hikari exclaimed, raising her head and locking eyes with me. "You're our master! We would never attack you!"

"I know, I know," I sighed, taking a sip from my glass. "You're bound by love to obey your Ashikabi, Ashikabi are the greatest, yadda, yadda, yadda…big deal."

From the looks on their faces, I had obviously crossed a line.

"Sorry," I said right away. "I…I'm not really dealing with this well, am I?"

Uzume shook her head and I sighed.

"Thought so," I muttered. "Okay, all I wanted to do was just open this park and not have anything to do with MBI. But somehow, MBI sends another Ashikabi to attack me in the middle of the city and nobody bats an eye when half a block gets blown up. I'm obviously not safe there, but I'll have to go back there in order to get this park up and running."

I took a deep breath and reigned in my emotions with another gulp of scotch.

"I have no desire to be a part of this insanity," I said, staring out the balcony at the lush jungle of the park. "This is all I wanted in life…nothing more, nothing less."

I heard a gasping sob and winced. I'd fucked up again.

"Shit, I didn't say that right," I said, waving my hands. "I mean I don't want to just go out into the world and take things on impulse! I only want what life sees fit to give me…and as it turns out, life gave me you three."

Their expressions softened and I sighed in relief. "I don't want more from life than what I'm supposed to get here," I rationalized. "Minaka's little game is something unnatural, take it from a guy who makes dinosaurs. I have no desire to make any of you fight or die for me."

I blinked as I felt three pairs of arms encircle me, large breasts pressing into my sides and the back of my neck. Hibiki and Hikari had taken the sides and Uzume had taken the back, burying her face into my hair and stroking it.

"Master," Hibiki purred in my ear. "We'll always be by your side."

"Forever and ever," Hikari agreed, lightly placing her lips on my neck.

"No matter what happens, we are your Sekirei," Uzume grinned. "Now and forever."

I felt myself smile as the three of them pressed in closer. "Forever, huh?" I chuckled.

I retired to my room a few minutes later, with all three of my Sekirei joining me. As I lay there, Uzume and Hikari on my left and right while Hibiki lay on my chest, I couldn't help but think.

 _I can't keep dodging this forever,_ I thought, trying to ignore Uzume's perverted sleep-giggles. _MBI has almost as much power as I do. I need to make my move soon…problem is, what move should I make?_


	6. Chapter 6

**SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. I HAVE A LOT OF STUFF ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW WITH SCHOOL AND PERSONAL LIFE, SO JUST BEAR WITH THIS AND DROP THOSE REVIEWS, PEEPS!**

 **ALL HAIL THE SECRETARY!**

"Absolutely not!" I shouted at the TV.

"But James-kun, you must!" Minaka replied, pouting. "Without all players centered on the board, the Sekirei Plan cannot continue!"

"I will not be a part of this, Minaka," I growled. "This is a filthy blood sport! It's murder!"

"Who are we to stand in the way of the will of the gods?" Minaka said, suddenly growing serious. "The Sekirei are their heralds, come to earth to help us ascend!"

"I'm pretty sure the gods didn't send a hundred and eight people to earth just to kill each other for your amusement," I snapped.

"You will play the game, James-kun," Minaka said. "The gods will it!"

"Man destroyed god the moment we brought back dinosaurs," I said as coldly as I could as I shut off the webcam and stormed out of my office.

It had been a day since I'd winged the twins and now things were picking up speed. It seemed like Minaka was calling every moment of his free time and I was quickly running out of patience. I had almost called Dr. Wu regarding 'Operation: Death-by-Troodon' when the bastard had called during a conference meeting with my investors. The worst part was I couldn't use InGen's lawyers to solve this problem, as it would mean exposing the Sekirei to public knowledge. That would bring the governments of the world and possibly the United Nations down on them like sharks circling a bleeding whale, and I had enough trouble with politics as it was.

 _I need a vacation,_ I sighed.

As I walked out the doors of the corporate building, two bodies crashed into my sides.

"Master~" purred Hikari as she began rubbing herself against me. "You weren't there when we woke up this morning."

"We were lonely without you~" Hibiki pouted as her hand slipped down my back and past my waist. "Right nee-chan?"

Had I been anyone else and anywhere else, I would have dragged them to the nearest available bedroom lived out the fabled 'twins' fantasy every man had. But right now…

"Now is not a good time, girls," I said, giving each of them a peck on the cheek and walking towards the Tyrannosaurus Paddock. "I'm really sorry, but I have a lot of work to do right now…I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"O-okay," Hibiki stammered as she and Hikari flushed a bit.

I attended Sue and Stan's feeding to make sure everything had quieted down. Sue was back to her usual loud, almost brash, self while Stan calmly followed his sister around making sure she didn't get into too much trouble. I'd ordered the staff to double their food in order to keep Sue quiet. So far that strategy had paid off.

They almost reminded me of Hibiki and Hikari. They had the same sibling dynamic.

With the rexes safe and sound and the carnotaurus pack in peak condition, I had one last hard part of my job to think about.

Velociraptors.

According to Owen Grady, the Nublar pack was getting antsy in their paddock. The two replacement raptors, who were fully grown by now, were all-to-eager to escape the paddocks and had nearly done so three times in the past two months. Isla Nublar was nowhere close to getting back on its feet and the 'backup' pack of raptors we were breeding for this park had repeatedly experienced 'problems' during training and medical examinations. Not to mention that corporate wanted raptors in the Japan Park, but we only had a few adults…and said adults knew what humans tasted like. Who knew how they would react to being put on display?

The Velociraptor Plains exhibit already built for the park was inescapable, according to my engineers at least. Thirty-foot electric fences and a ten-foot concrete moat that ran around the entire outside perimeter. Not to mention the entire thing was built on a bed of solid volcanic rock, which meant they couldn't dig their way out. The viewing station was suspended in a soundproofed false log with tinted glass and camouflaged netting. The guests were supposed to be invisible this way so the raptors wouldn't try anything with them. The interior would mimic the large grassy plains and thick woods of Isla Sorna, a location where the packs native to that island had immediately staked their claim at. It was heaven for an ambush predator, but the log's height would allow the guests to safely watch the animals hunt during their feeding times.

By most standards, it was a foolproof plan. Still, I hesitated. I knew all the dinosaurs on this island and they all knew me to some degree. I'd never seen these raptors before, heck I had never seen a velociraptor period. It would be like inviting a total stranger into my home, only that stranger is a six-foot murder lizard with an intelligence to match a human. That, and there are four of them.

I decided to stall a little bit…get the Sarcosuchus paddock fully operational before I would have to consider Velociraptors. Plus, even if I decided against them, there were plenty of animals we could stock that paddock with.

I returned to my office a little later that day, still thinking of the Nublar Raptors. Work offered me some solace from this headache, but eventually things began to tumble back towards the Sekirei plan.

"James-sama," my door opened as Uzume and the twins walked in, bagged lunches in their hands. "It's lunchtime!"

"Is it?" I checked my watch. "Huh…"

I cleared all the documents off my desk and helped pull up a few chairs for them to sit. All the food here came from the restaurants Masrani Global had set up in the park, which was mostly Japanese cuisine and American fast food. I'd naturally pick a good burger from my home country over foreign food, and it turns out that's what Uzume had gotten me.

"So how is your day going, Master?" Hibiki asked as her sister messily dug into her bento.

"It's going fairly well," I said with a slight smile. "We're thinking of adding some new species to the island, but there is some risk to having them here, so I'm gonna have to make a tough call here."

"What are they?" Uzume asked.

"They're called _Velociraptor Antirrhopus Nublarensis,"_ I explained. "We have eight of them in total; six adults and two adolescents."

"Why is there a problem?" Hikari asked, her mouth covered with bits of rice.

"Because they're smart," I sighed. "They're damn smart, girls…smarter than monkeys. The previous pack actually killed people before. Four raptors killed around ten armed soldiers in the span of a few minutes."

I sighed and took a bite of my burger. "There's a risk that these raptors will kill people again, girls," I said. "But they're worth millions of dollars to InGen, plus two of them did help kill the Indominus…I can't just put them down in good conscience."

I slouched in my seat. "And I can't just let them rot in that paddock either," I said. "The two replacements have been trying to escape their enclosure for the past month or so and the other pack has just been cranky as of late…and the only place I can bring them is here."

"So bring 'em here!" Hikari said, standing up and cracking her knuckles. "Me an' Hibiki can keep 'em in line!"

I openly laughed at that. "Hikari, while I appreciate the gesture, if those four raptors got out of containment, they would eviscerate the two of you with no remorse," I said. "They're literally the perfect predators…they have size, speed, intelligence, and the weaponry to outsmart and kill humans, not to mention the fact that they don't always wait for their food to die before they eat it."

I looked over at Uzume. "I'm pretty sure they would give most Sekirei a run for their money," I said.

She swallowed as Hibiki tried to calm her sister.

"Lucky for me, I won't have to make this decision for a while," I said. "Construction still needs to be done on the Gyrosphere Plains and the Crocodile Pond…until that's done, I'm not going to even think about the raptors."

My Sekirei all nodded and finished their lunches. As soon as we were done, I prepared to get back to work, but they all stood up and bowed their heads.

"Uh…Master," Hibiki stammered. "We were wondering…"

"If it's not too much trouble," Uzume said, fidgeting. "You're obviously very busy…"

"WE WANT A KISS!" Hikari shouted out, startling me enough to almost make me fall out of my chair.

"O-okay?" I hesitated, seeing how both lightning twins were sparking. "Just…calm down a little first."

They both nodded eagerly and approached me. I was a little bit taller than them, so they had to look up slightly. Hikari had none-to-gently shouldered her sister aside to get to me first, a red flush spreading across her face. I held back a smirk and gently pressed my lips to hers. Warmth spread through the room as wings of purple lightning spread from her back. I decided to take things a step further and wrapped my arms around her, eliciting a squeak from her. When I finally pulled away, I could feel she was trembling a bit, with a goofy smile on her face.

"Damn, Master you really put her out of it!" Uzume whistled before shooting out her veils and grabbing me away from an advancing Hibiki. "Me next!"

Before I could protest, Uzume threw herself against me, jumping up and pushing me back against my desk. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her ample breasts pushed into my chest as she gazed up at me with a cheeky smile.

"Eager much?" I teased as I leaned down.

Uzume moaned softly as she leaned into the kiss, rubbing herself up against me as her hands played with my hair. I kept things to a respectable level of sexuality. While sex would be nice, it would be unbecoming of a CEO to do it on his desk with three women in the middle of the day. And god help me if Minaka called in the middle of it.

I released Uzume after a bit more, watching as her wings slowly began to fade before wordlessly pulling Hibiki into my arms.

"Be gentle," she said with a soft blush.

I lightly pecked the top of her forehead. "Of course."

Surprisingly, Hibiki was more aggressive than her sister when it came to kissing. She nibbled at my lips, escalating the kiss into a battle for dominance. Her body pressed tight against mine, not in the same seductive way that Uzume had, but more like she was just holding me.

"I'll never leave you," I whispered in her ear, giving her one last peck on the cheek before I stepped back.

"I know," she replied, moving to stand at her sister's side.

 **XxX**

Red rarely found himself in a good mood these days. Ever since Calm One had brought White One and the two Purple Ones to the island, things had been different. The Powerful Ones on the other side of the island would roar into the night, calling out to defend their territory. He didn't like those two. They were far too loud and they loved to test Calm One's patience. Thankfully today, they had been quiet enough for him to enjoy the peace of the jungle.

The adult Carnotaurus chuffed as he entered his pack's nesting grounds. His three females were relaxing in the shade, Ellie leaving her head in the sun like she usually did. Nancy chuffed back at him as a greeting before returning to her relaxed position. This was the way things were supposed to be. No strange humans running around in bright colors, no Powerful Ones roaring into the night, and Calm One coming around every day with food and soft sounds. He missed those days, but it looked like the strangers were here to stay for now. He would just have to get used to them and their smell.

He tilted his head towards the moon and let a low growl reverberate in his throat. Something felt off in the world…like a hunter was watching them from the brush. He couldn't smell them, but that didn't mean that they were not there. He quickly glanced around the clearing, growling louder to discourage any trespassers. Ellie, Betty, and Nancy perked their heads up at his display, looking around for any other threats.

A quick check of the nest revealed there was no one around, but Red still could not shake the feeling of impending trouble. He hoped Calm One would be able to fix this…the human usually solved most of the problems on this island. He would take care of this.

 **XxX**

Minaka was furious. It was enough that InGen had encroached on MBI's territory in the past, and even now with that ridiculous deathtrap of a theme park being built offshore. But now three of his Sekirei had bonded themselves to that infuriating young CEO? That was the final straw.

It was outrageous that Dodge refused to partake in the plan. However, he could see his reasons behind it. After the Indominus Incident five years ago, InGen was close to bankruptcy with the lawsuits and fines from civilians who had been present during the fiasco. MBI was actually just about to buy all of InGen's stock just to acquire the secrets of their genetic modifications to the dinosaurs for use in the tuning process. So imagine his surprise when a young nobody from InGen's corporate headquarters took command of his sinking ship and turned it around again in less than a year. Transparency with the Indominus, blaming the dead for the mistakes, promises of better conduct and moral research…it was a trademark of a good businessman. He had nothing to gain from keeping the Indominus under wraps, so he let it go and took credit for the good things that InGen did instead.

Minaka knew that Dodge thought he had nothing to gain by participating. When you own and operate one of the five most successful companies in the world, who cares about money? The man owned his own island theme park which the public was going crazy about, even more so than the new vaccines MBI was close to developing. With his bank account and his connections across the world, Dodge wasn't someone MBI could intimidate into the plan. And unlike Hayato Mikogami and Izumi Higa, whose companies were close to going belly-up in the wake of InGen's success, he wasn't afraid to use those resources against MBI. InGen had its own 'security force' as well, and they were definitely better funded than the JSDF rejects he had haired for MBI.

He slouched in his chair and tented his fingers. Dodge was too powerful a person to just have him disappear with Karasuba's aid. He couldn't be bought nor could he be intimidated physically. So that meant threats and blackmail were the only ways to handle this.

He pressed a button on his desk, a sly grin forming on his face. "Get me Number Eight," he said. "I have a job for her."


End file.
